He's a bad guy
by Arch-author
Summary: If only Alex could see what a bad guy he was from the start. she knew he acted too possessive but she never thought it would end up like this. she missed her family... especially her brother, for whom she should not have the feelings that she did.
1. Chapter 1

And as she looked up to the sky and saw the star filled blackness that was once the only home she knew, she remembered what she had lost. The freedom she sought after that was once hers that she had somehow managed to destroy… how had it all gone so wrong? She knew she shouldn't have trusted him, from the minute she met him she knew he was nothing but bad news. But she always did have a thing for the bad boys so she shouldn't really be too surprised that she fell for him.

"Could you please look at me Alex?"

I heard his voice and couldn't bear to turn to face him. He was a monster and that was all I would see when I looked at him.

"Alex, please my love look at me." I heard a hitch in his voice as though he were about to cry… and I didn't care. He should cry. He should feel the pain he put me through.

Slowly I turned to him and a single tear rolled down my face as I did, he was sitting cross legged beside me just staring. I was still bound by my hands and feet and laying on the ground.

"Alex, you don't know how much it pains me to have to tie you up just to keep you. Don't you understand that I love you and I don't ever mean to hurt you. I realize that I've made many mistakes but all I want is for you to give me another chance. Why do you have to run Alex?" he stood up and started pacing back and forth as he continued to speak.

"I saved you when you had nowhere to go, your own family didn't want you but I did. I still do. So why would you go and run?!" at the last sentenced his voice rose so suddenly I jumped a little.

"Talk to me!"

His voice rang in my ears and it took all I had not to break into tears. But I couldn't, he hates when I cries. He says it makes him feel like he's hurting me. But he is, he hurts me everyday. Not always verbally but physically too.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean,,," I couldn't finish my sentence before he started yelling again.

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to wait for me to go to work before you packed your things and ran? Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No I'd never think that. I am so sorry I promise I'll never do it again I love you so much."

"Ugg, why do you turn me into this person Alex?"

"I don't mean to. Forgive me please?"

He stopped pacing for the first time in what felt like hours and kneeled down in front of me.

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you."

"Look me in the eyes when you say it, say my name. tell me that you love me!"

Could I really bear to say his name without vomiting? He repulses me. Every inch of me wants to push him away, I would kill him if I ever had the chance.

"I love you, Mason."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if the first chapter was super short, I also didn't have a lot of time when I posted that chapter so I didn't add any author's notes. I still haven't decided how long this story is going to be but I don't think it'll be too short.**_

 _ **I do not own anything to do with WOWP only my story.**_

 _ **Well I don't want to take up all of your time with an author's note that's super long so without further ado here's chapter 2 of 'He's a bad guy".**_

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up to the smell of burning eggs and bacon. As I was walking to the kitchen I could see smoke rising up off the stove.

"Damnit!"

I heard him before I saw him.

"Good morning Mason."

"Oh hello love, didn't see you there. Did I wake you up? I just wanted to have breakfast done by the time you woke up. You know… felt a bit bad for tying you up and everything last night."

A bit bad? He felt a bit bad that I now have bruises on my wrists and ankles. A bit bad that he took away the only chance I had of escaping?

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"That's right, you know I'd never intentionally hurt you babe. You just know how crazy I get when I think about you leaving me, promise you will never try anything like that again, I don't think I could take it."

Everything in my body felt wrong about him, I couldn't even stand the thought of eating anything he cooked for me.

"I promise. Do you need any help with the food?"

"Did you not hear me say that I wanted to make you breakfast? Let me just do this for you Alex!"

The sudden change in his demeanor was nothing new to me. He loses his temper faster than I've ever seen anyone ever do. When he got like this all I could do to calm him down was to apologize, and even that didn't always work. I never even knew when to speak up or keep quiet anymore. It scares me to see how much I've changed since I started dating him, I was always the loudest person in the room and I was never afraid of anyone or anything.

"Sorry Mason I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how exactly did you mean it? What the hell could you possibly mean besides the fact that I'm incapable of doing something nice. You always ruin everything and you still wonder why I'm losing my cool. It's because of you!"

"I know, I know. I promise that I'll try to change babe."

I saw him take a breath and seem to calm down slightly.

"I know babe, I know you're trying."

"Okay so let's just sit down and have this amazing breakfast that you've prepared."

"Well I'd love to but I have to get to work right now, so you just sit down and enjoy this and we'll enjoy a meal together when I get back tonight."

And with that he left the room.

I heard him walk out the door and lock it, taking with him the only set of keys to the door. He always locked it every time he went to work. He was too afraid that I'd run away when he was at work, which is exactly what I would do. Last night I got lucky because he was so tired when he got home that he forgot to out the keys in the safe, he left it on the kitchen counter. I've been trying to make a copy of the keys whenever he leaved it alone but he never lets it lie around or takes his eyes off it.

With that plan seeming to fail I just need to try and find a different way to get out of here. The only person I could call for help is my older brother Justin because he's the only person I know who still talks to me, even my best friend Harper doesn't talk to me anymore.

My whole life I have always loved my entire family, even when I didn't show it in the best way they still meant the most in the world to me. But I always had a different kind of love for Justin, I knew it was more than just a brother/sister type of relationship that we had. We both knew that no one would accept our relationship, but that couldn't keep us away from each other. When we'd go out together to the movies or to dinner people just thought we were going as brother and sister so we could never hold hands or kiss each other publicly. We'd sneak out at night to each others bedrooms or go out together out of town where no one knew us.

We carried on this way for quite a few months before my mother saw us kissing on the couch one night when we thought everyone had gone to bed. She told my dad and my best friend Harper overheard the arguing. Harper hates me now because she's always cared about Justin even when she was dating Zeke. My parents told us to repent and ask God for forgiveness for the sins we'd been committing. I refused and told them that I loved Justin and that even though we were siblings the love I had for him was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

Justin, who always had to please my parents, apologized and promised that it would never happen again and that he didn't know what possessed him, and then he did the unthinkable. He blamed all of it on me and said that I forced him to do it. My parents disowned me, my best friend hated me, and Justin ignored me. The only person who did nothing was Max because he didn't know what was going on. I still don't think he understands.

That was the night I decided to run away with Mason, I didn't tell him what happened with me and Justin because I knew that he would be just as repulsed as the rest of my family and leave me. So I just told him that my family didn't want me anymore and that I need a place to go. It's been a year since I've seen my family, but I know that Justin feels terrible for what he did to me, and I know that if I had to call him he would help me but I'm just not ready to forgive him for what he said and didn't admit that he loved me.

After about 2 months of living together I noticed how Mason started to change. We moved to a small neighborhood in Iowa, not many people live here and I barely know where I really am. Mason started to act more possessive whenever we went out, the first time he hit me was 4 months ago when he heard a phone call between me and one of my girlfriends Jessica, we were talking about the day we had and I thanked her for the lunch we had. Mason didn't believe that I was talking to Jessica and accused me of cheating on him. He was so upset that he began punching me in the face uncontrollably. The next day when he saw the blood and bruises on me he apologized profusely and blamed it on the alcohol. I forgave him believing that he would change but lately it became so much that I realized that I just had to get away and save myself, I realized that my life may be in danger, whenever he beat me it kept getting worse to the point where I felt I might die.

After last night I realized that he has to control over himself, I was only a mile away before he got me and tied me up. How did he have the ropes ready? Was he planning it?

I have to get out of here. Soon!

 _ **Sorry if not everyone likes how Mason is being portrayed I apologize but he is the bad guy in this story. I'm thinking of bringing Justin and Alex back together but I don't know how everyone would feel about that so please let me know in the reviews. Thank you and review!**_


End file.
